


Estaré a tu lado

by azmulc



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gabriel humano (Good Omens), M/M, castigos (Good Omens), después del apocalipsis (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azmulc/pseuds/azmulc
Summary: Al no suceder el apocalipsis, Gabriel es condenado a pasar una temporada en la tierra, a vivir como un humano, ver lo importante que es la vida en la tierra y a comprender a los humanos, todavía tiene algo de sus poderes, pero muy leve.El maestro que le fue asignado para esta tarea es Aziraphale, si en un año Gabriel no demuestra que a prendido algo de la vida cotidiana en la tierra se caira.A Crowley no le gusta que Gabriel viva con Aziraphale
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8





	1. La confesión

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mí primer fic, está inspirado en otros que e leído, sean amables por la ortografía, si ven un error, es culpa de mi dislexia, si tienes alguna idea para este fic no duden en dejarla en los comentarios
> 
> al principio dije que se trata de Gabriel, solo quería establecer los sentidos de Crowley, el siguiente capítulo verán a Gabriel y sabremos por qué es castigado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley está en la librería de Aziraphale, listo para confesar su amor, ¿logrará hacerlo adecuadamente?
> 
> En este capítulo mencionó primero la los sentimientos de Crowley por Aziraphale,

Un mes después del apocalipsis fallido

En la librería de Aziraphale ...

Crowley está recostado en el sofá, con una botella de vino de 1857, era un vino raro y un poco fuerte, está demasiado borracho, tenía que estarlo, hoy era el día para confesar su amor a su ángel, su Aziraphale, su compañero y amigo pero esperaba que antes de que el sol callera sería algo más que un amigo, algo más profundo, no lo podría hacer sobrio, no tenía el valor.

El demonio estaba mirando a su ángel, este nunca se percató que los dos ojos amarillentos de una serpiente borracha lo estaban observando desde ya hace un par de horas, cómo no se dio cuenta, estaba leyendo un libro impreso en 1815, lo habíamos visto antes, en el pasado, pero ahora era parte de su colección y quería examinarlo, podría tener manchas, marcas, hojas faltantes.

El ángel está sentado en su silla favorita, el sofá era de Crowley, no es que era de su propiedad pero el demonio se encuentra más cómodo en el sofá decorado con tartán. Crowley había frecuentado a la librería demasiado este mes, el primer mes de haber detenido al apocalipsis. Aziraphale pensó que tal vez era por miedo a ser contactado por su respectiva oficina, el lugar adecuado para quedarse, era el hogar de un ángel, un principal, pero un ángel, él podría defenderlo de un par de demonios después de todo Dios mismo le dio una espalda de fuego, su espada de fuego, era especial para el, había sido hecha con la esencia de su mentor, su maestro y amigo, realmente le dolió regalarla, pero era para una buena causa, ademas no se la uviera dado sin dotarlo de fuerza y habilidad en el campo de batalla.Eso tuvo sentido para Aziraphale.

La verdadera razón por la que Crowley comenzó a visitar a su ángel fue el miedo de perderlo, cada noche recordando en sus sueños, mejor dicho pesadillas, aquel momento donde entró a la biblioteca en busca de su mejor y único amigo, envuelta en el fuego ( la librería), el penso que tal vez era fuego del infierno, cada vez que lo recordaba tenía miedo, pensar que tanto como el cielo y el infierno tratarían de matarlo y separando del ... No podría soportarlo, por eso decidió vigilarlo de cerca , si algún demonio o Arcangel podría lastimarlo o solo entrar en la librería mientras el no estaba ... quien sabe si Aziraphale podría defenderse, podría de un demonio pero no de un Arcangel, apesar de haber detenido el apocalipsis, aún tenía miedo de Gabriel, Crowley lo sabía, cada vez que el demonio lo mencionaba podría notarlo, Aziraphale aún le tenia miedo,no lo iba a dejar solo.

También era que adoraba a su ángel, miralo era su pasatiempo favorito, como leía su libro sentado, mientras comía, o asustaba a los clientes, todo en Aziraphale era adorable, hermoso y sexy.ademas hoy era el dia

Tomo un gran trago de vino, se sento en el sofá y dijo.

"¿Aziraphale?"

"Si"

"E estado pensando .... bueno, ... en estos años ... yo, tu, nosotros ...."

"" Que pasa "?

"" ¿Bueno, ....yo que soy ....para ti? "

"bueno ,, en estos últimos años. Te considero mi amigo, mi mejor amigo y espero que tú también me consideres como un amigo"

"Claro que te considero ni amigo" fue lo primero que salió de su boca, pero su mente falló, solo un amigo, un amigo, no quiero ser un amigo, quiere ser algo más íntimo.

"Es bueno saberlo"

"En verdad ... Quiero saber ... si tú ... Estás ..."

En esos segundos incómodos de silencio, Crowley no sabía cómo continuar.

"¿Estás demasiado borracho para hablar, serpiente?". Bromeó Aziraphale

"No, no es eso es solo que ..."

"Deja de ser muy misterioso, dime ¿Qué piensas?"

"Yo ... quería que tú ..." .... ¿Han contactado tu oficina, dijo ex oficina " terminó por decir, no podría confesarse, no podría, no tendría las palabras adecuadas, decidió cambiar de tema

"No, ¿Ellos te han estado buscando?" Dijo mientras sellalaba a bajo con un dedo

"No, ya no, me tiene miedo, gracias a ti, no creo que me busquen"

"Es bueno saber que te dejarán solo"

"Y a ti, ¿Te dejarán solo?"

"No lo sé, Gabriel es muy terco, no sé si realmente me dejara en paz" dijo sin apartar los ojos en su libro, con una voz de tristeza

"Ya te lo dije Ángel, le escupí fuego a la cara, ¡Hubieras visto su cara, sus ojos llenos de miedo! Jajajaja, no creo que te lastimen, y si te lastiman yo personalmente los matere"

"Gracias querida, pero Gabriel puede utilizar diversos forma de castigó, yo sé muy bien eso". La forma que tomo la cara de Aziraphale fue de melancólica, miedo, enojo, frustración, arrepentimiento y de tristeza. Crowley no sabía cómo manejar eso.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Dijo con una voz débil

"Nada, ya está en el pasado"

"No me mientas, te conozco ¿Qué te hizo?" Rugió Crowley, como si fuera una amenaza

"Nada"

"Aziraphale, mírame ¿Que te hizo?"

Aziraphale levantó la vista y miro a Crowley directo a los ojos

"Ya te dije nada, a mi nada ... Bueno, algunas veces me enviaron al vacío por unas décadas, nada serio"

"¿El vacío?"

"Si, es una habitación grande, Muy grande o eso creo, nunca la vi por qué estaba siempre oscuro, estaba dentro de esa habitación, claro era mi castigo, pero estar en ese lugar era ... era ... fría, no entraba la luz, nada, ni un ruido del exterior '

La cara de Crowley era de terror y asombro, eso explicaba las décadas que nunca encontro a Aziraphale apesar que lo buscaba por todas partes en la tierra

"¡¿Qué ?! El cielo hace eso a sus Ángeles, ¿Por qué?"

"Solo lo hace para aquellos que desobedecen sus órdenes"

"¡¿ Por cuando tiempo!?"

" Ya te dije, algunas décadas" dijo el ángel con una voz.... Tensa y con miedo de volver a vivir eso

Había otros métodos pero Aziraphale no quería decirlo, eran demasiado dolorosos, no era físico sino psicólogo. Esos eran los que más le lastiman.

"Pero, no quiero hablar de eso, mejor dime, ¿realmente crees que el infierno te deje en paz?"

"Si, sin unos cobardes, inútiles, no es por presumir pero yo era una gran demonio"

"Si claro, le dijistes que la revolución francesa era cosa tuya" interrumpió Aziraphale entre risas

Crowley se alegro, podría ver y oír las risas de su ángel, era una cosa hermosa, tratado de ocultar su risa, gracias a sus gafas, no podía ser descubierto mientras el demonio miraba a Aziraphale con amor.

"Bueno ... Ellos me creyeron, no fue mi culpa que nunca revisaran nada"

Hubo unos momentos de silencio

Crowley interrumpió diciendo

"¿Entonces té dejarán en paz?" 

"Eso espero, realmente no quiero volver a ver a Gabriel"

Aziraphale estaba llorando, ¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¿Fue por el hecho que recordo los castigos? ¿Miedo, era miedo a Gabriel?

Crowley se encuentra del sofá, se quitó los lentes, caminó hacia Aziraphale y se arrodilló frente a el, Aziraphale ya está con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con los ojos cerrados, no quiere que Crowley lo viera llorar, trato de ocultarlo.

Arrodillado frente a Aziraphale, Crowley tomo su mano derecha y la coloco en la cabeza de Aziraphale, jugando con el cabello rubio de su ángel, la otra mano estaba junto a las manos de Aziraphale, quitándole el libro que sostenía y lo depositó en la mesa que tenía al lado.

" Ya te dije ángel, no dejaré que te toquen ni un pelo, te lo prometo"

" Gracias Crowley, pero.."

" Te protegeré, no te dejaré, tranquilo"

"...."

Aziraphale aún tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y aún permanecía cerrado

No podía soportarlo, tenía que ayudar a Aziraphale para dejar de llorar, Crowley pensó en la manera adecuada, ¡Un beso en los labios, lo distraída de sus pensamientos!

" Y ¿ Sabes por qué?

Era el momento adecuado, Aziraphale entendería sus sentimientos, al besarlo sabría que lo ama y no dejaría que nada malo le pasará. Era perfecto

Decididó, empujó la cabeza de Aziraphale hacía adelante, Crowley se acercó y cuando estuvieron tan cerca... Casi a milímetros, frente a frente. Crowley acarició los labios de Aziraphale con sus labios, eran tan suaves, cálidos y hermosos. Había deseado tener su lengua dentro de la boca Aziraphale desde ya hace milenios y hoy era el día, nada ni nadie lo detendría.

Esté era su primer beso, uno que le seguirían miles, no solo en la boca, también en la frente, pecho, cuello, frente, muslos y más abajo... Más abajo, le besaría todo su cuerpo.

Ante estos pensamientos, la entrepierna de Crowley ya está dura, se acercó más y a punto de besarlo, de besar a su ángel, su amor eterno, su gran amor...

"¿ Aziraphale estás aquí? "

Pronunció una voz, una muy profunda y fria

Antes que el beso se consumiera, la voz lo interrumpió,

Aziraphale se sobresalto, empujó a Crowley al suelo sin pensarlo, ( fue más bien por instinto, no por que lo odia o deseara lejos de el, al contrario lo quería a su lado, solo fue un impulso)

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, bastardo, miserables,  
¿ Cómo se atreven a interrumpir ? ! La cabeza de Crowley explotó, está tan cerca de besarlo. No importaba quien lo interrumpió, lo materia ahí mismo.

Aziraphale se paró y miro a Crowley ya de pié

" Esa voz es de..."


	2. Un castigo humillante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel no quiere ir al tierra y Dios hace que entre en razón, más bien lo obliga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cómo lo prometí, en este capítulo se menciona el por qué Gabriel es envíado a la tierra

Un mes después del apocalipsis fallido

En el cielo. En la oficina de Dios.

”¡¿ Por qué?! ¡Por qué con él?! ¡¿Por qué a mí?! " Exclamó Gabriel, está asiendo una escena, un puchero enfrente de su madre.

"Y aún lo preguntas, es tu castigo por tratar de matar a Aziraphale sin mí consentimiento'

"Vamos, es un principado, ni que fuera un Arcangel o alguien con un rango superior"

"¡¿ Cómo piensas eso?! Es tu hermano menor, tienes que cuidarlo, no matarlo, no importa su rango, son angeles los dos, están del mismo lado" dijo Dios con asombro en su voz, no podía creer lo que Gabriel dijo, era algo aterrador.

"Bueno está bien, pero ¿ Por qué tengo que vivir como un humano? No entiendo"

" Para que aprendas su importancia en la vida y lo que casi destruyes"

" Yo solo estaba haciendo tu voluntad, ¡ Era tú plan! "

"¡ No era mi plan! , llevas tanto tiempo aquí arriba y ¿no te has dado cuenta?"

" Darme cuenta ¿ De que?" En ese momento la cara de Gabriel era de duda, no entendía lo que su madre quería decir.

Dios al darse cuenta que Gabriel no entendía pensó, si lo sabe, sabe a lo que me refiero, no están estupido, lo dote de inteligencia. Solo se hace el idiota.

Gabriel no se hacía el idiota, era un idiota

"No quiero ir, no me hagas esto" rogó Gabriel, era su último intento de convencerla .

" Grabiel, es una orden, ve con Aziraphale, vive con el y aprende de la vida de un ser humano"

Al darse cuenta de su madre estaba muy decidida a castigarlo, lo único que realmente le molestó, fue el hecho que sería alumno de Aziraphale

" Bien iré, pero¿ Por qué con Aziraphale? Puede ser otro ángel, o mejor voy yo solo, no necesito una niñera"

"Él a estado viviendo en la tierra por demasiado tiempo el sabe cómo tratar a los humanos, será un buen maestro para ti"

A Grabiel le molestó, serie condenado a vivir bajó las órdenes de Aziraphale su antiguo empleado, un principado,

" que humillación" murmuró Grabiel

¡¿ Que dijistes?! Grito Dios

" Es humillante" contesto Grabiel, en su repuesta se podía oír el temor de la irá de Dios

" Es un pecado, Grabiel"

"¿Que por qué?"

"Ve y dile a Aziraphale el porque es un pecado"

Grabiel no entendía el porque la humillación era un pecado, se quedó un rato tratando de comprender..  
En medió de su meditación, la voz de su madre interrumpió

" Te veré en un año, si no demuestras que has aprendido, te cairas "

Grabiel sabía muy bien lo deshonroso que sería, el un Arcangel convertido en un demonio, pasará lo que pasará no permitiría que tal castigo pasará, tiene demasiados enemigos allá abajo.

" Buen iré, pero que pasa si el demonio no permite que me acerque a Aziraphale" protestó Grabiel, ese comentario era cierto

" Te refieres a Crowley¿Verdad?"

' si, el y Aziraphale han estado viéndose desde el Eden, además, no les agradó a los dos"

" Bueno, lo intentaste matar, no lo culpo" admitio Dios, pero antes que Grabiel pudiera defenderse, ella continúo,

" No te preocupes por el, no hará nada, toma una carta, cuando llegues con Aziraphale dáselo, asegúrate que la lea, no la abras "

Dios sacó de su escritorio un carta color crema pastel con el sello del cielo y se la entrego a Gabriel

"Y si no quiere"

" Gabriel, dale la carta, son mis órdenes para Aziraphale, cuando las lea entenderá"

"Bien iré, si quieres que vuelva ya sabes dónde encontrarme, ya sabes por si pasa algo"

"No te preocupes todo estará bien"

Gabriel salió de la oficina de Dios, camino por el pasillo lleno de ángel y Arcangel, se detuvo para hablar con Uriel y Michael, era con los que más socializan

"Dime, que pasó" pregunto Uriel

"Es definitivo, iré a la tierra" contesto Gabriel desanimado

"Y ¿ Cuando tiempo?" Dijo Michael

"solo 1año'

"Bueno, te veré en un año, se fuerte' mencionó Uriel , mientras lo abrazó

Michael corto el abrazo

"Ten cuidado con el demonio y trae de vuelta a nuestro hermano menor, lo extrañamos en el cielo" cuando Michael terminó su frase abrazo a Gabriel y Uriel asintió con la cabeza

"¿Porque les importa Aziraphale?" Gabriel no entendía porque tanto Uriel, Michael y otros angel querían a el principado de vuelta.

"Ya lo hablamos, es nuestro hermano menor y tú tienes que cuidarlo, además cuando nuestro otro hermano se fue del cielo a cumplir esa misión, Aziraphale quedó bajo tú cuidado" mencionó Uriel con un tomo de voz suave 

"Si, ya se, bueno haré lo que pueda, si algo pasa busquen me" las palabras de Gabriel era verdad, no entendía el porque querían a Aziraphale era un traidor pero no podía negarle algo a sus hermanos, 

Gabriel abrazo de nuevo a Michael y luego a Uriel, se despidió, fue al asesor, bajo a la tierra en busca de Aziraphale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deja comentarios, suscríbete y comparte.
> 
> Espero que lo hagas disfrutado, si tienes un idea para este fic, coméntalo en los comentarios.


	3. Castigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entenderemos el porque Aziraphale estaba llorando, recordará algunos recuerdos el cuelo doloroso y su más grande miedo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es el capítulo 1 pero visto / contado por los ojos de Aziraphale

Un mes después del apocalipsis fallido

En la librería...

Aziraphale estaba con Crowley, ya tenía rato que Aziraphale estaba examinando un libro viejo de 1803 que había llegado a su librería como donativo. Estaba tan interesado en el libro que no se percató que el demonio estaba en su sofá borracho, realmente no le importó, el y la serpiente estaban tomando su retiro, descansó o jubilación juntos, ir al cine, comer en algún restaurante o alimentar a los patos, hoy era el día de quedarse en casa y descansa, haciendo lo que más disfrutan, estar rodeado de libros para el ángel y tener una botella de vino para el demonio y los más importante, estar juntos, eso era lo que importaba realmente

Se escuchó una voz débil

"¿Aziraphale?" 

Era Crowley

"Si" dijo el ángel sin aparte la mirada del libro

"E estado pensando .... bueno, ... en estos años ... yo, tu, nosotros ...."

"" ¿Que pasa "?

"" ¿Bueno, ....yo que soy ....para ti? "

Esa oración cortante hizo que el rubio levantará los ojos de su libro y la dirigiera a su compañero. No sabía cómo responder, temia que su respuesta afectaría su ”amistad, acuerdo” no sabía cómo llamarlo, pero si no contestaba rápido podría arruinarlo, tomo unos momento y logró decir

"bueno ...en estos últimos años. Te considero mi amigo, mi mejor amigo y espero que tú también me consideres como un amigo"

"Claro que te considero mi amigo" 

"Es bueno saberlo" contesto, estaba aliviado, tenía a su amigo, se alegro de saber contestar adecuadamente.

"En verdad ... Quiero saber ... si tú ... Estás ..."

Aziraphale pensó que Crowley ya estaba demasiado borracho, había comenzado a tomar vino desde que se acomodo en el sofá ya hace un par de horas, al pié del sofá vio a 4 botellas ya vacías y por acabarse 1 que se encontraba en la mano del demonio.

"¿Estás demasiado borracho para hablar, serpiente?". Bromeó Aziraphale

"No, no es eso es solo que ..."

Aziraphale noto que Crowley tenía algo que decir, pero ¿ Que era tan importante?, Aziraphale era un ángel curioso y quería saber que pensaba Crowley para ponerlo en ese estado.

"Deja de ser muy misterioso, dime ¿Qué piensas?"

"Yo ... quería que tú ..." .... ¿Han contactado tu oficina, dijo ex oficina " 

Era eso, era un tema importante, él lo sabía, tenía miedo del cielo y del infierno

"No, ¿Ellos te han estado buscando?" Dijo mientras sellalaba a bajo con un dedo

"No, ya no, me tiene miedo, gracias a ti, no creo que me busquen"

"Es bueno saber que te dejarán solo". Estaba feliz que su amigo demonio ya no sería buscado por el infierno, pero ¿ Y el cielo, lo buscará? Sobrevivo al agua bendita, pero y si el cielo lo atrapará. Miro a su libro mientras pensaba si era una posibilidad que el cielo lo volvería a tomar prisionero, no se preocupó por el, al contrario, por la serpiente

"Y a ti, ¿Te dejarán solo?"

"No lo sé, Gabriel es muy terco, no sé si realmente me dejara en paz" . Tal vez no lo dejaría en paz, era una posibilidad, podría molestarlo atra vez de Crowley, Gabriel sabía que era su punto débil y podría lastimarlo.haria todo lo posible para evitar que Gabriel se llevará a su mejor amigo, no permitiría que lo separa de un ser querido, no de nuevo, está vez lo protegería.

"Ya te lo dije Ángel, le escupí fuego a la cara, ¡Hubieras visto su cara, sus ojos llenos de miedo! Jajajaja, no creo que te lastimen, y si te lastiman yo personalmente los matare, bajaré al infierno por fuego y le prenderé fuego como una antorcha humana o mejor dijo una antorcha celestial

"Gracias querida, pero Gabriel puede utilizar diversos forma de castigó, yo sé muy bien eso". Aziraphale trato de mantener esos recuerdos en lo más profundo de su menté por siglos, pero siempre volvían, cada vez más fuertes.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Dijo con una voz débil

"Nada, ya está en el pasado". Era cierto, ya estaba en el pasado, un pasando que se prometió olvidar, solo los malos momentos, él tenía unos muy buenos con los demás angeles, antes y después de la rebelión, solo esos recuerdos permanecieron en un lugar especial en su corazón.

Aziraphale no puedo más y ... Comenzó a recordar, los castigos que recibió durante siglos. Cuando hacía algo prohibido, hacía un comentario indebido ( pero no ofensivo), el vacío, los duros entrenamientos, el regañó interminable de los Arcángeles, el abuso por parte de Gabriel... Y el que más le dolió, perder a su mejor amigo y maestro. 

"No me mientas, te conozco ¿Qué te hizo?" Rugió Crowley, como si fuera una amenaza

"Nada". . Trató de olvidarlo, pero no pudo, los recuerdos lo invadieron, de nuevo.

"Aziraphale, mírame ¿Que te hizo?"

Aziraphale levantó la vista y miro a Crowley directo a los ojos

"Ya te dije nada, a mi nada ... Bueno, algunas veces me enviaron al vacío por unas décadas, nada serio". 

A el nada, pero a su maestro, él también era castigado por no saber cómo educar a Aziraphale y un día despacio, nunca supo que pasó, temia lo peor, que los Arcángeles lo hagan lastimado o matado, el siempre se culpó, nunca supo la verdad, tenia miedo que igual que su maestro, Crowley desapareciera sin dejar rastro, no sabe si vive, está muerto, no sabe nada y eso lo lastima desde adentro de su alma, está desaparecido.

"¿El vacío?"

"Si, es una habitación grande, Muy grande o eso creo, nunca la vi por qué estaba siempre oscuro, estaba dentro de esa habitación, claro era mi castigo, pero estar en ese lugar era ... era ... fría, no entraba la luz, nada, ni un ruido del exterior '

"¡¿Qué ?! El cielo hace eso a sus Ángeles, ¿Por qué?"

"Solo lo hace para aquellos que desobedecen sus órdenes"

"¡¿ Por cuando tiempo!?"

" Ya te dije, algunas décadas" dijo el ángel con una voz.... Tensa y con miedo de volver a vivir eso o peor que Crowley las Vivera en carné propiedad. Trato de controlarse, no quería llorar en enfrente de Crowley, eso no, no se lo permitió cuando le entrego el agua bendita con temor a no volver a verlo y tampoco lloraría hoy.

"Pero, no quiero hablar de eso, mejor dime, ¿realmente crees que el infierno te deje en paz?"

"Si, sin unos cobardes, inútiles, no es por presumir pero yo era una gran demonio"

"Si claro, le dijistes que la revolución francesa era cosa tuya" interrumpió Aziraphale entre risas

"Bueno ... Ellos me creyeron, no fue mi culpa que nunca revisaran nada"

"¿Entonces té dejarán en paz?"

Los recuerdos eran reprimidos, pero Crowley seguía preguntando, no podía, todos esos años de abuso, de miedo, horror, angustia, miseria y depresión en el cielo y la mayoría por culpa de Gabriel.

"Eso espero, realmente no quiero volver a ver a Gabriel"

No pudo soportar, comenzó a llorar, por el miedo de perder a Crowley como perdió a su maestro, los recuerdos de todos los castigos y volver a vivir en el cielo. La tierra era su hogar, se sentía seguro en la tierra y con Crowley a su lado, no quería ser atrapado por Gabriel, tenía miedo de él.

Trató de no llorar, de parar, pero no puedo, las lágrimas salieron como una cascada de sus ojos, tenía miedo y melancólica, no quería perder lo que con siglos construyó, una amistad, un hogar donde sentirte seguro y bienvenido.

En medio del llanto, escuchó una voz y un liguero toque en el cabello, sabía que era Crowley, no tuvo el valor de mirarlo a los ojos, era... Era... Humillante, Crowley sufrió el peor castigo y nunca lo vio llorar por eso, él era más débil, cobarde y lo sabia, no soportaría caer como los demás angeles ahora convertidos en demonios. Él respeta, ama y sobretodo le tiene miedo a Dios, su ira, castigo o reprimenda, no era tan rudo para soportar perder el amor y el contacto con su madre, odia admitirlo pero no quería caer como Crowley lo hizo, aunque él sabía que Crowley no se "cayó", como todos los ángeles solo se asomó demasiado e hizo demasiadas preguntas

por eso al no suceder el apocalipsis trato de prepararse física y psicológicamente ante la noticia ( que él pensó que recibiría pronto) que su madre lo abandonaría y le cerrará las puertas del cielo. Una cosa era no ir al cielo para encontrar a sus demás hermanos y hermanas, y otra era perder el afecto de su madre, su creadora. Por eso siempre trato de mantenerse recto o digno de ser llamado "angel del cielol', por eso no pudo caer ante las tentaciones de Crowley , para el pelirrojo era una broma, pare el rubio era ir en contra de su madre y creadora, hacerca de mandar informes falso al cielo en la época del medieval, fraternizar con un demonio ( un demonio que no merecía caer como lucifer, eso pensó él pero jamás lo dijo), o cualquier tentación que Crowley hacía a lo largo de los años

Él angel siempre pensó en el cielo cómo el hogar al que solo va para visitar a su madre y evitar lo más posible a sus hermanos ( por lo menos evitaba a la mayoría de sus hermanos) en el tiempo que permanecía en el cielo.

" Ya te dije ángel, no dejaré que te toquen ni un pelo, te lo prometo"

" Gracias Crowley, pero..". No podía completar la frase , no con tantos recuerdos, los miedos y con las lágrimas por todo su rostro .

" Te protegeré, no te dejaré, tranquilo"

"...."

Aziraphale aún tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y aún permanecía cerrado

" Y ¿ Sabes por qué?

Aziraphale se perdió en sus recuerdos, primero en los malos, pero luego... Recordó que el cielo no siempre fue un lugar malo, tenía amigos ( bueno, antes de detener el apocalipsis , cada vez que subía al cielo para entregar un informe se detenía a conversar con varios ángel, él los cansidera amigos y esperaba a un contar con su amistad). Había vivido buenos momentos divertidos y graciosos, prefirió centrarse en esos recuerdos.

Olvidó lo que pasaba en el exterior, ya no estaba triste, aunque seguía llorando, estaba feliz, los recuerdos felices se apoderaron de su menté y sintió un toque en los labios, un toque muy leve, pensó que eran unos recuerdos, permaneció inmóvil, permitió que el recuerdo se apoderará de él.

"¿ Aziraphale estás aquí? "

Aziraphale salió del transe. Tenía miedo de nuevo, esa voz, ese tomo, no, ¿ Por qué?, Detuvo el apocalipsis, no podía dejarlo en paz por lo menos un mes más,. En su menté recordó el pasado, cuando Gabriel decidió castigarlo en un entrenamiento, estaba a punto de clavarle la espalda en el pecho y él lo empujó, inconsciente movió sus brazos para tratar de defenderse ( de un recuerdo) . Estaba reviviendo un recuerdo y uno horrible.

Se paró tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas, volteo y miro a Crowley a su lado, ¿ Cuando se paró Crowley? ¿ Cómo no lo sintió? . No , si lo sintió pero lo olvido, olvido el momento que el demonio acarició sus rizos, sintió la presencia del su demonio favorito. ¿ Cómo pudo olvidar al pelirrojo?

" Esa voz es de..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suscríbete, déjame saber lo que piensas de este fandom, si tienes una duda o queja, escribe tu comentario 
> 
> Abrazos 😁♥


	4. Órdenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale, Gabriel y Crowley tienen una plática, no muy deseada

¿Aziraphale, estás aquí?"  
Era Gabriel.

Aziraphale se puso rápidamente de pie, se limpio la cara que estaba repleta de lágrimas, lágrimas de miedo, tristeza y de ... Felicidad. Nunca quiso llorar y no quería que ningún ángel o Arcangel lo viera llorar en especial Gabriel. Al voltear, observó a Crowley ya de pie, a su lado, con un rostro rojo y conteniendo algunas lágrimas de irá, pero estaba desviando la mirada, asomándose por las escaleras. 

El demonio estaba asomándose por las escaleras, evitando ser visto y detectado por el ser o seres sobrenaturales que se encuentra en el primer piso de la librería. Quería saber, ¿Quien lo había interrumpido en su primer beso y confesión?.Sabia que había sido Gabriel pero tal vez el Arcangel no había bajado a la tierra sólo. Había esperado ese beso por 6000 años, estaba enojado, furioso y listó para matar a un Arcangel o más ángeles por lo menos el día de hoy. Quería saber a quien iba a matar. Aunque no necesitaba un corazón, podía sentir como su corazón estaba por explotar, casi podía juran por una botella de vino que su ángel podía escuchar cada latido que salia del pecho del pelirrojo, su corazón estaba a toda marcha,

Su concentración se esfumó al mirar al angel caminando hacia las escaleras,. Aziraphale miró a Crowley, Decididó camino hacía las escaleras pero antes de poner un pie en el primer escalón sintió un fuerte tirón en el brazo izquierdo, 

"¡¿Qué crees que hacés?!" Crowley le lanzó una mirada de enojó ( cuando un niño pequeño camina en la carretera sin importarle que hay autos que pueden atropellarlo y matarlo) pero al mismo tiempo de asombro y admiración, su ángel se dirigía a encontrarse con su verdugo con tanta tranquilidad, su ángel era valiente, muy valiente

"Voy a ver qué quiere Gabriel" sonó con tanta normalidad que asustó a la serpiente 

"No se a percatado que estamos en la librería, podemos huir juntos, si ya sé, nada de huir a Alfa Centauri... Pero si nos vamos a las afueras de Londres, a esa cabaña en el bosque que te mostré el otro día en la revista, te acuerdas ¿ Verdad?, Podemos salir por la puerta trasera, él no se dará cuenta, por favor, te lo suplico" sussuro el demostrar

Aziraphale analizó la mira de Crowley,se podía percatar que tenía miedo y enojo , casi podía jurar que el domonio estaba a punto de llorar, aunque no sabía exactamente el porque, si no fuera por las gafas de sol que llevaba puestas en los ojos.

"Se que no quieres que esté con él, pero .. y si tienes noticias del cielo, pueden ser importantes" podrían ser noticias de su futura caída de ángel a demonio

¿¡Qué!? Ese bastardo solo traerá malos noticias, quizás otra orden de ejecución ya que la anterior no funcionó

"Quizás, pero y si te equívocas tal vez sean otras órdenes, además si no lo atiendo el volverá y volverá, él es un mensajero muy persistente"

Al darse cuenta que el rubio estaba decidido soltó lentamente el brazo que tenía amarrando con fuerza a su pecho

Bien, pero no irás tú solo, irás conmigo ¿Correcto?, te acompañaré, y té lo advierto, si ese mediocre escusa de Arcangel se atreve a ponerte un dedo encima o decir algo inapropiado..... , veremos qué pasa"

"Crowley, no lo provoques" pronunció suavemente

Yo no lo provocó, él me provoca"

Aziraphale bajo por las escaleras seguido por Crowley

"Aziraphale, sabía que estabas aquí" Gabriel extendió sus brazos tratando de dar un abrazo al rubio pero no sé movió de su lugar, siguió de piel y luego bajo los brazos rápidamente, esperando que el Ángel no se diera cuenta de su fracasó

"Esta es mi casa, ¿ Que necesitas?"

” hablando director, mejor, necesito .."

El Arcangel no pudo terminar la frase, observó a Crowley que estaba en la habitación a 5 metros de él principado.

" Podemos hablar en privado ' dijo el arcángel mientras le lanzaba una mirada de odió al demonio.

" Si quieres hablar con Aziraphale en privado será sobré mí cadáver" gruñó el demonio

Gabriel puso un piel adelante, juntó sus manos en forma de puños y se dirigió a Crowley.

" Eso se puede resolver demonio"

atrevete, quiero verte pelear, perderás"

Aziraphale interrumpió cruzándose entre los dos seres.

"Gabriel,si quieres hablar, tendrás que aceptar que Crowley este presente '

" Bien, desgraciadamente tengo una orden del cielo", dijo con un tono de voz molestó

"¿Qué quiere el cielo con Aziraphale? Hace un mes lo querían muerto y hoy lo usan para una tarea ¡ Vaya sorpresa!"

"No es de tú incumbencia, ¿que té importa?"

" A diferencia de ustedes, yo me preocupó por los demás"

" Mientes, eres un demonio, eso es lo que hacés, tú naturaleza es hacer tentaciones y que mejor que un angel, seguro que Beelzebub te perdonará si haces caer a un angelito"

" No, ellos ya no me quieren haya abajo, mejor para mí, podré disfrutar la vida aquí en la tierra"

"Como quieras, bien, mientras no causé problema en la tierra"

" Ya no hago ése trabajo, claro esta que si el trabajo es interesante lo realizaré"

"Gabriel, el trabajo, ¿ Cuál es?" Aziraphale interrumpió la conversación del Arcangel con el demonio

"¡Espera, alto, un momento! ¿realmente harás el trabajo?, ya no eres un ángel al 100%, el cielo ya no puede darte ordenes ¿Verdad?, ¡cada quien de su lado!" Crowley exclamó alzando los brazos en dirección al cielo

"Cierto, el cielo prometió dejarme en paz, ¿ Qué pasó?" Aziraphale comentó

"No, yo prometí que no te molestaría y ya no te daría ordenes, "

" Mirá, ¡que ironía!, el que miente es un Arcangel" dijo Crowley mientras apuntaba con el dedo al ex jefe del Ángel.

" Yo no miento, tú si ya que eres un demonio, te repito, tú naturaleza, además está orden no es mía, ¡yo no quiero esto, si estuviera en mi poder yo no te daría estás ordenes y esto no pasaría!"  
Las palabras eran sinceras, muy sinceras.

"Si no eres tú,¿ Quien? ¿ Cuáles son mis órdenes?" Pregunta el principado

Tanto el angel como el demonio estaban confusos 

"Dios es quién manda tus órdenes, escuchar... debido a mí hemm error por tratar de matarte sin permiso de ella y por tratar de aniquilar la raza humana con una guerra que ella no autorizó, me castigo"

"Jajaja ¡Que sorpresa! El Arcangel jodido Gabriel a sido castigado" Crowley dijo mientras golpeaba un escritorio con puño "¿ Cuál es tú castigo? tengo curiosidad, acaso te caíste"

"Crowley, basta, ésto es serio, ¿Gabriel, tú, te caíste?Aziraphale se acercó al Arcangel con una miraba preocupada y poniendo su mano en el hombro izquierdo pero el Arcangel la retiro con un poco de asco

"No, ella me castigo de otra manera, una manera igual de doloroso" dijo muy doloroso en admitirlo

Crowley se apoyo en la pared en una posición relajada pero defensiva, "esa conversación se estaba haciendo larga" pensó Crowley pero no lo dijo en voz alta

""Esto ya me intriga, ¿Cuál fue tú castigo? Y ¿Cuáles son las órdenes para Aziraphale? Dinos de una vez y luego ¡lárgate!, tú presencia me molesta" gritó la serpiente del Eden

" mi castigo es... ella quiere que... .... yo aprenda a entender a la humanidad y su importancia en la tierra y en todo, tendré que vivir en la tierra por 1 año entero y si no logro demostrar que aprendí algo de la humanidad... ¡ Me Caire! " todos en la habitación notaron lo inquietante que se puso Gabriel al mencionar su posible caída

Crowley y Aziraphale intercambiaron miradas y voltearon a ver al Arcangel

"mi castigo esta ... relacionado con tu tarea" continúo Gabriel

"¿ Que tiene que ver mí tarea ? Ella no puede .... hacer esto" Aziraphale no entendía del todo o no quería entender, se llevó las manos al cuello

" No , tú no .." Crowley no sabía cómo terminar la frase,se apartó de la pared rápidamente se acercó a su Ángel, se puso a su lado, tratando con el impulso de tomar su mano, no podía demostrar su amor ante el Arcangel.

" Ella quiere que... Tú Aziraphale guardian de la puerta del Este del Eden... No puede creer esto, tú ... ella quiere que tú seas ... mi maestro para aprender todo sobre la tierra y la humildad" finalmente reveló su castigo y las órdenes para Aziraphale,

Ángel y demonio mostraron sorpresa ante la noticia

"¿Soy tú maestro?"

"¿Eres el aprendiz de Aziraphale?"

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, suscríbete y deja un comentario.


End file.
